My Wish to the Moon
by Lady Yukina
Summary: This is on hold for a while...
1. Chapter One

My Wish to the Moon By Princess Yukina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW but I own the lyrics... Please, enjoy and review  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-  
  
One Sunday evening, In the middle of the 10 year old Relena Peacecraft's garden, she smiled. The moon was glowing and creating a shine on Relena's face. The stars were shinning and the darken sky created some mysterious motion.  
  
It was a beautiful and perfect night and Relena made the scenery magical.  
  
She closed her eyes dreamily.  
  
"Moon... I have a confession and a wish..." Relena opened her eyes and looked up to the moon, "6 years from now... I wish to fall in love... When I turned 18, I wish to marry..."  
  
Relena giggled, "I know, it's kind of silly for me to wish that but... I can't help it..." She sighed and looked a little shy, "I mean Mom and Dad got married when they were 18... They fell deeply in love at the age of 16 and got married 2 years later!"  
  
"I wish I have something like that happened to me..." Relena looked at the moon, "I wish that would come true..."  
  
After that night, Relena never dated or give her first kiss to anyone.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Across the ocean, a young boy of 10 years old also looked into the same moon with mesmerizing Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Hi moo, it's me again... My training today was something different from before but I'm having fun..."  
  
He smiled and waited for a minute, "I wrote a song and I'll sing it! I hope you like it!"  
  
My Angel  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_I've been waiting for an angel to save me  
My sanity and soul are in danger because of me  
My heart is in pain and crying for compassion  
I hear your voice and I began to sing  
_  
[Chorus]  
_You are my hope and love  
My angel sent from above  
Your wings is my anchor and my protection  
I'm here for you now and forever  
Save me  
Save me  
My lovely angel  
  
I been wondering around the world to find someone like you  
The world is full of surprises even you  
I cannot ignore this pain of mine in my heart  
It's eating my very soul  
It's tearing me apart  
Come to me  
Please save me  
_  
His voice was beautiful. It was very alluring for his age.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
_The moon holds my very secrets  
The sun watches over me  
And the star is dancing because you're near me  
I crave for you  
Please my beautiful angel  
Come to me  
  
Oh, how come I feel this way about you?  
I've been around the world just to find you  
I've live my life dedicated to locate my heart  
In you very hand  
_  
[Chorus]  
  
_ Oh ooh oh I see the light  
I see the falling stars  
I could breathe again  
My beautiful angel  
_  
Heero stood up and cleaned any dirt in his pants, "Well, that all for tonight... See you in the next full moon my friend!" Heero then left without looking back.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yuni-chan: I hope you enjoyed this! Please, review! 


	2. Chapter Two

My Wish to the Moon By Princess Yukina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW but I own the lyrics... Please, enjoy and review  
  
- -  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
Betrayal  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_ I feel lost  
In the mountain of sorrow  
I can't breathe during the rainy day  
My words are locked in  
I can't express any emotions  
The world became my enemy  
_  
_Where is hope when I need to be encourage  
Where is the light that would lead me?  
I understand that God is watching  
But doesn't he suppose to look after me?  
_  
[Chorus]  
_Betrayal is what's in my heart  
I can't find my way out  
My heart is poisoned that I cannot love  
Where is my sanity when I needed one?  
Somewhere across the darkness is a friend that I welcome  
Where I will tell all my secrets and desire  
Someday I will find a way  
Find a way to get always  
  
Looking down from the 25th floor  
In the middle of New York  
I find many people walking down in the side walk  
Loads have dreams they wish to come true  
Lust and desire is what in most do  
  
It's a game that everyone plays away  
Beyond my imagination  
The poison continues to grow  
I can't escape my nightmare  
I can't scream my need  
My heart is beginning to sink  
_  
[Chorus]  
  
_ Let me be what everyone wanted to be  
A person with color in their eyes and mind  
I want to be free from everything I see  
The violence is too much for me  
I wish to ran away from my nightmare  
Get rid of the poison within me  
  
I spoke these words from my very heart  
A confession more like it  
That I need a savior  
To save me from drowning deeper  
Deeper from the sea of betrayal  
_  
The crowed went wild as the singer finished his very last song. His eyes closed with a smile on his face. The girls were screaming his name.  
  
"HEERO!" The girls chanted his name like he was some kind of God, "HEERO!"  
  
The stage lights went out and Heero ran off the stage. When the light turned back on; the crowed cheer was louder than before. Girls cry as they held posters of Heero, few argued with each other for which Heero would fall for and few would just chant his name over and over again.  
  
"Wow, it's crazy out there tonight!" Duo the band bass guitarist grinned, "It's so wild!"  
  
"It's awesome! I'm jealous Heero!" Quatre grinned, "All the girls came to see you!"  
  
"Lies..." Heero smiled, "I heard most girls called everyone else names!"  
  
Everyone laughed and then changed into some normal cloths when their manager came with smile on his face.  
  
"Alright boys, that was some concert!" Leo patted Duo on the back, "Congratulations for making all the girls cry, cheer and chant you're names like some Gods!"  
  
The band grinned like little boys. All are 16 years old but already top of the world greatest band; they've been professional for only 2 and half year.  
  
"Well, what can we do?" Duo said in a manly tone of voice, "You know, we are just the best, good looking, talented and sensual band there is!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that but hey, we did very well tonight and I hope it goes in the future too!" Heero said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes, we are also ready to go back to the hotel!" Leo said, "When we get there... Fresh up and get ready for bed because the annual celebration of the Peacecraft Family is tomorrow night!"  
  
"Celebration... For what?" Quatre titled his head to the right, confused.  
  
"The out coming party for the only daughter of the King and Queen..." Leo smiled widen, "The out coming of Princess Relena Peacecraft... She is turning 16 tomorrow and we are invited!"  
  
"Maybe one of you boys gets lucky with the Princess!" Leo teased.  
  
Quatre blush, Duo and Trowa laughed, Wufie made a grunt sound and Heero just blinked. Then they all got ready to head back to the hotel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hilde! Catherine! Dorothy! Sally!" Relena called, "I don't know what to wear!"  
  
Hilde appeared and watched her best friend running around her chamber throwing gowns into the floor.  
  
"Nothing seems good enough!" Relena whined, "UGH! My birthday is tonight and I have nothing decent to wear!"  
  
Hilde laughs and picked up a dress that was forgotten in the very back of her walk-in closet, she handed it to Relena, and "You're being silly..."  
  
"What do you mean silly?" Relena raise and eyebrow, "I'm sweet 16 today!"  
  
"Yes, yes... And you wish to find 'true love' during your party..." Hilde grinned, "Come now Relena... Relax or you're going to get wrinkles!"  
  
"Eek! NO!" Relena run to the mirror and looked at her face, "Not that!"  
  
Hilde laughed very hard that she almost lost her balance, "R-relena... Stop... You're being very ridiculous about this!"  
  
Just then, three girls walked in. Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia and Sally Po, Relena three other best friend.  
  
"What's on earth...?" Sally was looking at the designer gowns that were thrown carelessly on the floor, "This is not how a Princess should react..."  
  
"That's true but this is Relena we are talking about..." Catherine giggle, "She's excited that tonight is her 16th birthday... Give her some slack will you!"  
  
Relena once again went over her gowns and this time she put them on her walk in closet one by one with the help of her four friends.  
  
"Nothing..." Relena said finally after hanging the last dress, "There's nothing good to wear and I have less that 8 hours to find the perfect dress!"  
  
The four girls looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Well, we don't have any decent dress in our closet either Relena..." Hilde said mischievously.  
  
"Really..." Relena caught the hint and she grinned.  
  
"Well... we all know what that means right?" Catherine said.  
  
"SHOPPING" The girls said excitedly.  
  
"I go get the car!" Sally said as she walked out the room.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Catherine called after Sally.  
  
"Me too!" Dorothy added.  
  
"I'll do tell my parents!" Relena said.  
  
"I'll wait with the other girls out side then!" Hilde then walked out the room.  
  
Relena got ready to her shopping spree and walked out the room to her parents study.  
  
King Peacecraft was going through his document and his Queen busies her self with a romance novel not far from him when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter" The King said without looking up.  
  
"Father? Mother?" Relena entered.  
  
The King and Queen then looked up to their smiling daughter.  
  
"My, Relena dear... Are you not getting ready for your party tonight?" The Queen asked.  
  
"Yes but..." Relena put her disappointment look in her face that worried both her parents.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" Her Mother said worriedly, putting away her book, "What's the matter?"  
  
The King stood up, forgetting his document and walked up to his daughter, "Is there something that went wrong honey?"  
  
"No, no! Nothing went wrong... It's just that..." Relena paused for a minute, waiting.  
  
Both parents looked at each other and then there it was, "Is there something we can do?"  
  
Without blowing her cover, Relena looked at her parents with the same gloom look, "Well, I went over all the dresses I have but... None of them is decent or beautiful enough for me to wear to the party..."  
  
The parents smiled and the Queen said, "Is that all?"  
  
"You should have said so in the first place sweetie!" The King said as he picked something out from his pocket, "Here's the credit card... Why don't you go and shop for that dress you would like to wear!"  
  
"Thank you Father!" Relena hugged her father around the neck, "Thank you very much!"  
  
"Just be home before 5 o'clock honey!" Her mother said sweetly.  
  
"Yes Mother!" Relena hugged her mother and walked out the room, "See you both later!"  
  
When Relena closed the door, the King and Queen smiled at each other and went back to where they were before. Outside the room, Relena leaned against the door with a smile on her face then rushed to the front door of the palace.  
  
"Relena?" A male voice called out.  
  
Turning, she saw her brother walking out his bedroom.  
  
"Hello brother dear!" Relena waved.  
  
"Where are you heading to?" Milliardo Peacecraft, the next heir to the throne of the Peacecraft Family.  
  
"I'm going into town with the girls!" Relena answered, "See you later!"  
  
Before her brother could say anymore, Relena ran off.  
  
"That girl... I can't believe she's 16 already..." Milliardo smiled and went on his way, to his parents study.  
  
Once out side, Relena found the girls waiting for them in Sally's F 50 Ferrari.  
  
"HURRY!" The girls called out and Relena gracefully ran down the stairs.  
  
Relena got to the back sit with Hilde and Catherine.  
  
"Well?" Hilde said, "What did they say?"  
  
Relena pull out the credit card, "This is there answer!"  
  
The girls squealed and drove off.  
  
At that moment...  
  
"Damn Quatre! Are you done yet?" Wufie barked from out side the male dressing room, "You are not the only one who's getting a suit you know!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Quatre called out, "I'm almost done in here!"  
  
The boys were shopping for a suit for the party when they found a decent store but for the past 1hr Quatre have chosen a dozen of suit to try on.  
  
When Quatre appeared, he wore a light yellow suit that matches his hair.  
  
"Well?" Quatre asked, "This is the last suit!"  
  
"It's good... But you have to pick on your own there buddy!" Duo said, he was about to fall as sleep from waiting.  
  
"The blue suit suited you more, it matched your eyes!" Trowa answered.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up and choose!" Wufie said impatiently.  
  
"Hmm... Maybe I should try that blue suit one more time... What do you think?" Quatre thought out loud when...  
  
"QUATRE!" The boys yelled, even Heero joined in.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Quatre panicked and when back in side to changed, "I'll choose the blue please!"  
  
"Oh my god..." The four boys breathed out.  
  
"Next time, we all go first before Quatre alright..." Heero said tiredly.  
  
"Yeah..." The others agreed.  
  
"Quatre shops like a girl..." Duo said out loud.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"YOU SHOP LIKE ONE BAKA!" Wufie yelled.  
  
The boys left the shop 1 hour later because Duo also couldn't decide what he should wear and then Heero grabbed a dark blue tux and handed it to him.  
  
"Cool, it matches my eye color!" And then they were set, they left the Shop with girls dreamy watching them walk away from the window.  
  
Mall of Fashion  
  
The girls went through six different shop and spent an every on each one, when they got tired and hungry, they sat on the cafeteria eating some hamburgers and soda with tons of bags beside them.  
  
"That was great!" Hilde breathed out tiredly.  
  
"Yea, and luckily for us Relena found 6 dresses in six different store!" Dorothy grinned, "Which one will you wear?"  
  
"I don't know yet..." Relena leaned forward and rested her chin on her knuckles, "They are all very sexy and attractive looking..."  
  
"That they are..." Sally agreed, "Just make sure you wear one of them tonight..."  
  
"I will!" Relena smile, "Now, let's all go home and get ready!"  
  
"Alright!" The girls answered and left the mall 15mins later.  
  
Moonlight  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_ The day I saw you for the first time  
I felt my heart danced in delight  
I dreamed of touching your perfect skin every single night  
My mind race of every passion I could master  
To please you at anyway  
My dear Princess  
I share with you my eternal night  
_  
[Chorus]  
_ I spent hours thinking about you is great  
Those clear eyes I imagine staring down at mine  
With love and lust at every way  
This is something special and true  
It's on this moment  
This very night  
The Moonlight  
  
I will dance with you all through the night  
I will never leave your side  
The clock stuck one and everything has just began  
This party is only beginning  
Since you and me are one  
  
_ _ I live for you and you live for me  
Princess I dare say you belong to me  
I can't keep you out of my mind  
My body cries for yours  
This is something that I can never deny  
  
_ [Chorus]  
  
_ I will whisper my love you to  
The way you want me to  
This is our world and no one else allowed  
You are mine  
And I am yours  
Never let you  
Or I will fall  
_  
[Chorus]  
  
The song ended and Relena lay back on her bed, she was listening to the 'Unforgivable Sin'. Facing the ceiling, the next song started, she closed her eyes.  
  
Dreaming of you [To come my way]  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_ My heart is breaking  
I feel alone  
It's cold and lonely  
I can't breathe correctly  
Something is missing  
Something is wrong  
Then I finally realize  
Love was the answer all along  
  
I traveled the world far and wide  
Searching for that lady that would make me fly  
I dream of a tender lady  
Tender lips  
Soft skin  
True and wise  
_ _ The perfect princess just for me  
  
_ [Chorus]  
_ I've seen lovers go down the ail  
Loving scenery and romance is like a bedtime story  
Sweet lady where could you be?  
I've been waiting for you  
Dreaming of you  
To come my way  
  
The world is large to tell the truth  
I've seen many girls going my way  
But none interest me or caught my heart  
Since there is only one  
One room in my heart  
_  
[Chorus]  
  
_ Carry my heart  
Since it belongs to you  
I wish you would come and be with me for eternity  
Lady I am yours  
Truly yours alone  
Save my heart from braking  
Stop my tears from falling  
  
It is you I need in this world  
Come to me  
Be with me  
Save me  
It is you that adore  
I love you  
_  
Relena sigh and she opened her eyes, she looked to her right to the open window, and she smiled. The moon was high and round. She got off the bed and walked out to the balcony with her beautiful dress. It was white, held by two thin straps that ties around her neck, it covers a good amount of her perfect curve breast and met low down her back, the hem of dress was decorated with peach blossom and leafs, and she was wearing a matching arm length white silk glove and white high heels.  
  
Relena lend over the balcony, staring at the moon, "Hello there my friend... I thank you for shinning down on my birthday... It means a lot to me..."  
  
The soft wind answered Relena's words, "I guess you're happy to be here too! You are always invited on my birthdays Moon... and you never let me down before..."  
  
For the past 6 years. The moon was always full, round and shining on Relena's birthday and it meant the world to her.  
  
"Tonight is the night..." Relena said softly, "Tonight is the day I will start my search... For the man I will love and adore for the rest of my life..."  
  
In the back ground, it was song. A song that was new and familiar to Relena.  
  
My wish to the Moon  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_ You were always there whenever I need someone to talk to  
Whenever I felt alone  
You are mostly silent silencing when I spoke  
Bu it meant the world to me  
Everyday it would be  
I thank you for being there for me  
_  
[Chorus]  
_ My wish to the Moon  
The words just sang out of me  
It was natural and felt right  
You just glowing down at me  
Listing to me  
You are like my living diary  
My sanctuary  
It's my privacy  
My one and only  
  
I could tell you everything what's on my mind  
All my deep secrets you already know  
I am glad that you would never tell a soul  
You are my friend  
Always be  
And I know you will never betray me  
_  
[Chorus]  
  
_ Sweet Moon  
I thank you  
For shinning down at me  
Whenever I need you  
Stay with me  
And always  
Since you are my sanctuary  
Always be there for me  
  
_ [Chorus]  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
This is the end of this chapter... I can't believe I did 4 lyrics in one Chapter. This is great and fun I hope you enjoyed it like I did writing them... Please, review... It would mean a lot to me --- didn't you know?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Arigatou!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	3. Chapter Three

My Wish to the Moon  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW but the lyrics are all handily created by yours truly... Please, enjoy and review.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Put those red roses on the entrance! Make sure they placed like an entry way for the guest!" Pegan instructed, "Those white roses and lilies are for the grand ball room! Make sure the main stairs are also trail by them!"  
  
It was the busiest 1 hour before the main event. Hilde, Catherine and Dorothy were on Sally's room fixing their hair and make up.  
  
"ARGH... these hair pins won't stay up!" Dorothy complained while she put up few of her nicely curled hair up in a small bun, "Hilde, could I barrow one of those pins of your?"  
  
"Help your self! Make sure you match them!" Hilde smiled as she brushed her hair, "I wonder how Relena is doing?"  
  
"I went to check up on her earlier and she said that she will dress her self on her own" Sally answered as she neatly fixed her hair, "She's trying very hard..."  
  
"I hope she's doing alright..." Catherine said worriedly as she put on her dangly earring, "She's trying things on her own... its cute..."  
  
The girls smiled and continued to get ready for the ball.  
  
Meanwhile across the hall....  
  
"That doesn't look right... this doesn't look right either...." Relena struggle on 3 dresses she picked out of 6, "Hmm... This looks very attractive..."  
  
She hung the dress over her body by the hanger, she look it over and over, twirling around a couple of times and do the same with the other dresses.  
  
"Thank God I did my hair earlier... or I'll have a crisis moment..." She sighs and looked into the gowns again, "This one is the best..."  
  
Relena put her final picked gown neatly on her bed and walked into her bedroom window, looking down, she saw limos and cars are driving down the driveway.  
  
"This is it..." Relena said and walked away from the window to get ready.  
  
Down stairs were filled of guest. Each has their own importance and title but the guest of honors was the group of boys with charming smiles, the Unforgivable Sin.  
  
"Hmm... There are a lot of people here..." Duo said as he drinks his punch, "So many..."  
  
"What do you expect?" Wufie said annoyed, "She's a Princess..."  
  
"Please, behave your selves..." Quatre said in a nervous tone of voice, "This is a high class party! You must be in your bet behavior..."  
  
Duo was about to say something when the messenger called out loud.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said, "I present to you, the Royal House!"  
  
Everyone have their eyes on the marble stairs. The males reacted as a tall beautiful Chinese woman stood there; she wore a blue Chinese dress with a black dragon designed with the face across her luscious breast. She has the look of elegance, pride and power.  
  
"I present to you the eldest daughter of the Baron Lao Po!" The messenger smiled, "The Lady Sally Po of the Colony L5"  
  
Sally carefully walked down the stairs not realizing that a pair of dark eyes followed her every step. Wufie was caught off guard and was staring at Sally since she appeared at the top of the stairs. Not long after Sally left the top stairs, a beautiful lady took her place. She wore a v-neck light green dress with red roses on the hem of her dress and only two thin straps that holds it up.  
  
"I present to you the only daughter of Lord Harold and Lady Mia Bloom!" The messenger said, "The Lady Catherine Bloom of the Colony L4"  
  
Trowa's breath was caught on his trout and he forgot to breathe for a minute. The lady with brownish hair was beautiful and enchanting, he found him self watching her movement as she walk down the stairs.  
  
"May I present the daughter of Sir Raymond Catalonia!" The messenger said, "The Lady Dorothy Catalonia of the Colony 3!"  
  
Quatre was busy drinking when he almost spit out his drink as he saw Dorothy walk down the stairs. His heart skips a beat and almost fell into his knees.  
  
"S-she's beautiful..." Quatre said softly.  
  
"She caught your eye, huh?" Duo teased.  
  
Quatre didn't pay a mind to his braided friend; he was too busy admiring the lady in a sun like dress with frills and ribbons.  
  
"I present to you the daughter of Master Reynolds Schbeiker!" The messenger said, "The Lady Hilde Schbeiker of the Colony 2!"  
  
Duo's mouth drop, there on the top of the stair was a short haired platinum dark blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing a lavender dress with peach blossom imprints on the hem of her dress. She was lovely and cute, Duo was found staring at her like she was some kind of a goddess.  
  
"May I present the King and Queen Peacecraft and the young Prince Milliardo!" The messenger looks please and very proud to say.  
  
The crowed applauded and watched the family walked down the stairs. The King and Queen both walked down the stairs hand in hand while Milliardo walked down beside his Father.  
  
"Guess that's the big brother... he looks strict!" Duo whispered to the boys who nodded with agreement.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer is very excited to say, "The only daughter of the King and Queen! Birthday girl... The Angel of the Party"  
  
Everyone smiled and even couple giggled, the messenger continued, "The Lovely Princess Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
Everyone gasped and awed. Relena stood there with her charming smile; she was all in white except that the hem of her dress was imprint with pink cherry blossoms. The dress was tide around her neck, the back was craved into a V shape and the front was curved near her blooming bosom.  
  
Heero felt his heart jump, skip a few beats, his breathe caught on his trout and his eyes wide open. He studied every curved, every detail, every inches of Relena's body and facial. She was beautiful, angelic and goddess like into his eyes. He then realized that loads of young and old men stared at her with lust and unclean imaginations. He sneer and wishes to hurt them but his eyes went back to the beautiful girl that was now climbing down the stairs; he was struck by cupid's arrow. Heero Yuy, fell in love with the 1st Princess of the Peacecraft Royal Family.  
  
"My dear, Relena!" The Queen smiled with delight at her daughter, "You look beautiful!"  
  
"Just like her Mother when you were on her age!" The King placed a kissed on Relena's head, "Happy Sweet 16 my dear beloved daughter!"  
  
Someone have placed arms around her wait from behind and found her brother's chin rested on her right shoulder, "My baby sister is sweet 16... I guess I have to worry about the boys now more than ever..."  
  
Relena giggled, "Oh brother dear!"  
  
"Thank you very much! Mother! Father! Brother!" Relena smiled with delight before her excuse her self to find her best friends.  
  
Relena found the girls 10mins later because loads of men have stopped her every time she moves, the other girls were together and near the fruit punch bowl.  
  
"There you are!" Hilde grinned, "We thought you forgot all about us with all these men are around waiting for a chance to court you!"  
  
"I haven't found Mr. Right yet Hilde..." Relena's eyes wonder around the ballroom, "The night is just beginning and the party has just begun!"  
  
"You go girl! meow" Dorothy teased, "Find your man!"  
  
The girls giggled and exchanged information about the men around the room. Just then there was another announcement.  
  
"Ladies and Gents" The announced stood in the ball room stage with the curtain down, "I humbly present a special present for my lovely niece Princess Relena!"  
  
Gary Peacecraft grinned as the girls move there way to the front of the crowd before continuing, "My present to you my sweet angel!"  
  
Relena giggled.  
  
"The Unforgivable Sin" Gary winked at Relena before leaving the stage.  
  
Relena was shocked and surprised. Then the whole room busted into a loud screams from every young girls.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Catherine panicked, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Dorothy held into Catherine's forearm, "This is the best thing your uncle has given you yet!"  
  
Relena was speechless and when the music started, everyone was silent.  
  
I watched the world change with your smile and charm  
  
Wondering where I have been all this time  
  
Your eyes mesmerize me like a spell  
  
The voice of an angel sang to me every night I slept  
  
The curtain raise, Heero stood there with his white tux looking Prince like and charming, his eyes closed and then open. His gaze found pair of sky blue eyes, Relena's breath was cut off or it refuses to let go but she felt the ground moved or was it her body.  
  
-

Cupid's Arrow  
  
By Princess Yukina  
  
_Can you hear my words?  
  
This heart of mine can't stand the loneliness anymore  
  
Let me know if you hear me  
  
This song is for you alone_

  
  
[Chorus]  
  
_Just in first glance  
  
Cupid's arrow struck me hard  
  
It was like love at first sight  
  
That I can never look way from you to save my life  
  
How could I miss such gentle creature?  
  
Created by the heaven is just breath taken  
  
It's you that I've been waiting for  
  
You won't get away from me anymore  
  
Let me hold you Lady  
  
You're driving my mind crazy by just thinking of you  
  
-  
  
I felt my heart stop on the first glance of you  
  
My body refuses to breathe when you walk away  
  
This is pushing a bit fast  
  
But there might sparks between you and me  
  
Listen to me fine lady  
  
I tell no lie no you  
  
You're beautiful and I'm beast  
  
I hope you understand that I feel something special about you  
_  
  
[Chorus]  
  
_This moment on  
_  
_I will try to get you near me  
  
This song is just beginning  
  
I hope you will always listen  
_  
There was a moment of silence and then every burst into applause. Relena and the girls were caught in a thread of hope, staring at each others eyes they were. There was something there they found, they smiled and joined the applauding.  
  
[Well, you all know who they were staring at. I'm too lazy to say: Relena's eyes meet Heero's eyes, chanting and mysterious. Hilde found fascinating sparkle between her and Duo. Dorothy found it was not easy to stay looking cool under the clear blue eyes of Quatre. Catherine was mesmerized by Trowa's eyes like he was casting a spell and Sally was admiring how full of pride and strong Wufie's eyes tells her... I just said it, didn't I...? DAMN YOU CREATED MIND OF MINE!]  
  
Moving on...  
  
The dances started and everyone enjoyed themselves. The King took the first dance with his Queen and Relana, Milliardo and Gary took the next after that. When she was free from the arms of her family, she became like the next target of the single men in the room but before one man have the chance to approach her. There was a young man with brown unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes caught Relena's eyes. He slowly walked up to her and she met him half way, he took her hand and gave it a kiss, she accepted it.  
  
There was no words exchanged, they continue to move closer. Heero placed his free arm around her waist and slowly pulled her a little closer. There body press slightly together, they both gasped and look nervous but they began to dance in a slow motion. He twirled her around and pulled her back in, it was magical and every moment was precious to one other. Then they realized that there was four couple danced around them: Duo and Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy, Trowa and Catherine, and then Wufie and Sally.  
  
The music continues, the dance continues. It was something they all wish not to end, it felt right, they wish this moment won't end.  
  
"Save the last dance for me..." He whispered.  
  
Relena's eyes widen and then realized that it was Heero, she smiled, "As you wish..."  
  
It was the only thing they said to each other, there was nothing else could satisfy them at that moment. When the music end, they all realized that they were the only couples dancing and everyone applauded.  
  
Just before Heero could say anymore, a mid-30 Ambassador took Relena away to have a dance. It upset both of them but there was nothing they could do at a time, so Heero moved away but never left his gaze away from Relena, neither did the other boys to the females they have there eyes on.  
  
"That was magical... He came and I found my self dancing with him!" Hilde said dreamily, the girls took a break after the 6 dance, "Trowa Barton, they groups base guitar... Wow..."  
  
"Quatre, the piano player... I always love the piano..." Dorothy breath out, "He was charming when he came to me but I didn't remember speaking..."  
  
"Neither did us..." Catherine and Sally said together.  
  
"I believe... I just found him" Relena said softly but the girls heard her, "He is the one for me... My heart decides that... He felt so right and my body moves with him..."  
  
"I see Ms Princess of the World found the Prince of the Stars..." Dorothy said.  
  
"Prince of the Star?" The girls questioned.  
  
"Yea, Heero Yuy is the Prince of the Stars because he was born in L1 Colony and the oldest son of the late Duke Owen Yuy!" Dorothy explained, "He was titled Prince of Stars because he used to just explore space when he was younger! His very smart and very talented, I heard he skip a lot of grades and he in now in college!"  
  
"Wow..." The girls breathe out.  
  
The night continues and then it was starting to be over. Everyone tried there best to get Relena to have the last dance with them but Relena paid no mind, she search the crowed for the man she dance with and found him near the balcony. She walked toward him and he moved forward. The met half way the dance floor and they took hold on each other again, it felt light, right and magical. They can't explain it, they began to dance again.  
  
"Thank you... for dancing with me..." Relena said shyly.  
  
"No, I thank you for giving me a chance to dance with you Princess..." Heero said softly.  
  
"...Will I... Will I be able to see you again?" Relena asked curiously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be straight forward..."  
  
"No, no... It's fine Princess..." Heero felt his face burn, "I was going to ask you the same question..."  
  
Relena looked up to him, she searched his eyes and she found something there that caused her to smile, "Let's exchanged numbers..."  
  
"That's a great idea..." He answered, and they continue to dance.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
This is the end of my 3rd chapter... I hope you guys enjoyed their meeting! Please Review! Thank you!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	4. Chapter Four

My Wish to the Moon

By Princess Yukina

Disclaimer: I don't own GW but the lyrics are all handily created by yours truly... Please, enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks since Relena have seen Heero but they talked on the phone 2-3 times a day.

"No, I believe it was called platinum gold or was it just silver..." Relena looked confuse as she stared at the shiny ring out side the Kay Jewelers windows, "I'm not very sure now... See what you did!"

There was a laugher on the other side of the phone, "Gomen, I didn't mean to tease you... But you are right; it is a platinum gold ring with 7 small gems on the top!"

"It's very pretty!" Relena's eyes sparkles as she investigates the ring, "Hmm... I'm going to get a better look!"

More laughter, "Alright, well, I got to go! I got a photo shoot in 30mins!"

"Alright, Heero! Talk to you later!" Relena then hang up her cell as she entered the jewelry store.

She was greeted with kind smiles and welcome. Moving towards the manager and requested to take a look at the ring in the display window. 1 hour later, Relena exit the shop with a package from Kay Jewelers.

'It's very pretty and I couldn't resist!" Relena then realized the time, "Shoot... Brother is going to have a fit!"

The beautiful woman ran with her shopping bags towards the very tall building in the city, the Department of Law and Enforcement, one of the Peacecraft business building that runs by her older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Good afternoon, Miss! Master Milliardo is waiting on his office!" The door man said.

"Thank, Alfred!" Relena wave and continued to the elevator.

Moving up to the 55th floor, it took Relena 10mins to get up there.

'Why all the buildings are this way... It takes a lot of time...'Relena sigh and then the elevator stopped.

"Miss, your brother is having another fit!" The secretary said nervously, "His been looking for you all afternoon!"

"Thank You Samantha!" Relena gave her a pat in the shoulder and entered her brother's office when she heard...

"Yes, I understand completely but the foundation of this corporation will not cooperate with you on this occasion... Yes, that's right... My Father suggested that everything will be set after next year... The main diplomatic goal is to raise the money for the Shipping Industry... That's right; the foundation is going to the Orphanage Center this year for the children... Mr. Wang, I assure you that everything will be fine and well taken care of after this year projects are done! Yes, yes, I understand completely... I thank you very much for your support and I'm grateful that you understand... Yes, I will send your message to my Father and say 'hello' to the twins for me... Good bye!"

The vid-phone was turned off and Relena knocked on the door.

"Brother, I'm here!" Relena cheerfully smiled.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Mill didn't raise his voice because he could just imagine where his little sister has been by just looking at the bags she's carrying.

"Shopping" Relena placed her shopping bags on the sofa and twirled twice and walked gracefully towards his brother, "I've been practicing my moves for the play Cinderella"

"About that..." Mill looked a bit sad and disappointed, "Father, Mother and I won't be able to make it..."

Relena was in the middle of dancing as she stopped when she heard what her brother just said.

"Why not?" Relena didn't look surprise but she held her tears back anyway.

"Father needs to be in Germany by Monday and won't be back by Friday. Mother has to be in Australia to discuss some matter with Mrs. Whitestone about the endangered species on Tuesday and won't be back by Saturday and I have to be in United State for a board meeting with Mr. Noin before Tuesday and I'll gone for a week or two"

"I see..." Relena paused for a minute and then gave her brother a tender smile, "I understand..."

"Are you going to be ok Relena? You know that I will be cheering for you no matter where I am..." Mill stood up and moved toward his sister, "I'm sorry... Mother and Father are too but these meetings has be done and settled..."

"It's alright brother!" Relena gave her brother a peek on the cheek, gathered her shopping bags and head for the door, "I'll head home! I'm taken your limo and send it back! See you at home!"

Then she was gone.

Mill walked back to his desk and pressed the speed dial, King Peacecraft appeared on the other line.

"She's not very happy..." Mill announced.

The Father sighed sadly, "I should have re-scheduled but it's too late to turn back now... Everyone is gathering and it's me that main event... I'll make it up to her somehow..."

"We all will..." Mill said.

"I'll speak with your Mother then, see you at home!" Then the King hanged up.

Relena dropped her bags on her bedroom floor and threw her self on the bed. Fighting back her tears, she shut her eyes shut. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Relena answered.

"Lena, its Heero!" Heero said on the other line.

Relena's eyes wide and smiled, she said, "Hi Heero! How was the photo shoot?"

"It was alright until we got out of the studio! There was bunch if fans trying to bust them selves in... So, we are stuck here for a little while until reinforcement comes"

"Poor baby, are you ok?" Relena couldn't help but tease or held back her laughter.

"Ha ha ha! It's not funny, someone of these girls are totally insane! One of them actually tried to rip Quatre's shirt off!" Heero glanced at the shock Quatre on the corner of the room looking at his now torn shirt, "His in shock because those girls ripped his favorite shirt..."

"Oh my god... Poor Quatre!" Relena then turned on the TV and change channels until... "You guys are on TV..."

"What?" Heero looked out the window and found cameras and reporters, "This is getting ugly isn't..."

"You guys better get out of there... Some of the girls are busting in!" Relena saw couple of girls knocked off couple of the guards and tried to get in the front door, "Some of them are going to the back of the building!"

"Don't worry; the helicopter is coming to pick us up! We are going to the roof now!" Heero smiled on the other end of the line as he entered the elevator, "I'll speak with you again when I get back to the hotel, alright!"

"Alright, see you!" Relena hanged up and watched the report. Soon the helicopter landed on the roof of the building and the group was rescued, she smiled and turned off the TV.

It was passing 6 when Heero called again, "Heero, what took you?"

"We had to make a detour! Some of the fans got into the hotel and up the roof of the landing; we had to go to the other building and land!" Heero explained, "We disguise our selves and the boys sneaked inside the hotel rooms... It wasn't easy either..."

"I see... wait... you said the boys... what about you?" Relena looked confuse.

Heero smiled and looked up from the wall he was leaning his back on, "Why don't you come out and look down on your balcony Juliet and see..."

Relena was shock and hurried to the balcony, sure enough Heero was standing underneath it with bouquet of white roses.

"Oh my god... How did you manage to get here without being noticed?" Relena asked, "What am I thinking... Come to the front door! I'll meet you there!"

Heero smiled and did what he was told. Minutes later Relena greeted him on the front door.

"You're crazy..." Relena teased as he led him to the foyer, "Hungry?"

"Starve!" Heero answered as he seated him self across Relena, "You're going to feed me?"

"I'm going to get some food and you feed your self!" Relena turned around before Heero could spot her scarlet face.

Heero grinned and relaxed him self. When Relena returned, she brought two plates of pasta.

"Here you go, enjoy!" Relena placed one plate in front of and one on her side, "Does your manager knows you're here?"

"Yeah, he knows... I didn't walk her you know" Heero grinned and started eating his pasta, "His coming to get me at 9pm... We're starting on the next music video tomorrow!"

"Awesome! Well we have 3 hours to spare... what do you want to do?" Relena asked, "Where could we go?"

Heero grinned and pulled out two movie tickets, "I've been meaning on seeing this movie since it got out last week!"

Relena looked at the movie ticket and read; "Alien vs. Predators..."

[THAT MOVIE ROCKED! HAAAHAAHAAAHAAAHAAA........... sweats ahem... moving on...]

She smiled and nodded, "Hilde and Dorothy went to watch this movie two days ago... They said it's really good, let's go!"

They left the palace and went straight to the movie theaters. It was a busy night and everyone was buys having a good time, busy enough not to notice the couple passing by chatting with each other. Heero and Relena entered the theater. Relena had to give the tickets instead of Heero because they don't want to be spotted or get caught buy any fanatics.

The movie was trilling, the audience gasped, shocked, clapped and amazed by the movie. At the end, everyone enjoyed the show.

"That was really awesome... No wonder it's a hit!" Relena smiled, "Thank you for taken me Heero, I really enjoyed my self!"

Heero took her hand and smiled, "Anytime Princess, I'm glad you enjoyed your self..."

They both decided to go to the park. The moon was round, the pathway is silent, couples enjoyed themselves spending time together but there is one couple who will never forget this moment.

"Relena, I know this is sudden and we both barely know of each other... Also, I'm always traveling around and barely in town but..." Heero stopped Relena from walking and looked into her eyes, "I have a confession to make..."

Relena took a deep breath, her heart beating a million times a minute. She smiled at Heero, "What is it?"

"Relena, I..." Heero was cut off by a scream a woman.

"What was that?" Relena voice was shaken from the scream.

"It was coming from that direction!" Heero pointed at the dark corner of the park.

Then, there was another scream, "STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Heero took action and ran to the scene followed by Relena and two other couples. When they arrive, a woman in her mid 20s was pinned down on the ground with two men on top of her. The woman's shirt was ripped off and her skirt had been taken off.

"Shit..." One of the guys said and was about to run but Heero made a round kick that sent him flying.

"What the hell!" The other guy was about to attack Heero. Suddenly he was on the floor passed out.

Relena then noticed that the other two couples were; Catherine, Sally, Trowa and Wufie.

"Girls?" Relena was shocked to see her two best friends, "What are you girls doing here?"

"On a date" Both girls answered.

Sally went over the sobbing girl, "There, there... You're safe now..."

"I-I was walking hic h-home from work w-when t-they pulled hic me o-off the s-side walk... hic they w-were too strong f-for hick m-me to handle..." The girl sob some more.

Catherine called up the police and reported the incidents.

"You boys better leave... You better not be here when the cops get here..." Relena said softly.

The boys nod and said goodnight to there dates and ran off but before Heero left, he pulled Relena in his arms and gave her a kiss to remember. Then he ran off.

Relena was stunned and dramatically placed two fingers on her lips. She was shock but she felt butterflies on her stomach that made her warm all over her body.

"Excuse me Princess but we have a situation here..." Sally called out.

Relena's senses came back and blushed at her two friends.

"Sally, I believe we lost connection to the Princess..." Catherine teased, "She's in heaven and her first kiss was stolen... Hmm, what should we do?"

Relena's face was reddened and kneeled beside the victim, "Don't pay attention to them... They're on La la lands themselves..."

The woman blinked and seemed like forgotten about what happened to her. A few minutes later, the cops came and arrested the attackers who were still unconscious.

Relena smiled as she walked down the familiar path of her private Garden. She placed her self on the middle and looked up to the moon.

"I made an oath long ago to find true love at this age... My dearest moon, my friend... I found my Prince who took my breath away and my first kiss..."

Somewhere in the city, in a large room, Heero stood in front of the glass window looking at the moon.

"My friend... I have found my angel who will save me... I hope fates aggress with me..." And that's all he said but before he went to bed, he played the piano and started to sing.

You became my savior [My heart and soul]

By Princess Yukina

_You came to me like a dream_

_Winter days seem like hot summer night_

_The touch of an angel set me free_

_Like a lullaby my Mother use to sing_

[Chorus]

_You became my savior_

_My heart and soul_

_I wish for you to stay_

_Don't fly away_

_Let me keep you at my side day by day_

_From the every first time I set my eyes on you_

_I knew from the start that I have fallen for you_

_I cannot hide my feelings_

_I have not tried_

_Because I am not ashamed of what I'm feeling inside_

[Chorus]

_So tell me my sweet_

_Will you allow me to love you?_

_Will you reject me because I have feelings for you?_

_My sweet baby let me be_

_Because if I hide this sensation_

_I'll go insane just by thinking of you_

[Chorus]

_You are my darling light_

_My sweetheart_

_Forgive me for caging you with me_

_You are my light and hope_

_My guardian angel_

_My sweet Princess_

_I love you forever _

__

* * *

I beg you all... Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

My Wish to the Moon

By Princess Yukina

Disclaimer: I don't own GW but the lyrics are all handily created by yours truly... Please, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the day for the Swan Princess Theater Show. Many have come and see that starring the Princess Relena Peacecraft and the main guest are the Unforgivable Sin.

"I'm getting chills on my chill!" Hilde paced around the room for the past 10mins.

"Hilde, stop that! You're making me nervous by watching you pace around like that!" Sally crumpled the poor tissue like a hundred times for the past 10mins.

"You two calm down!" Catherine snapped, "Sit down… Breathe in slowly… Let it out slow… Now, relax!"

And they did. The two girl's calmed down a bit until Dorothy showed up…

"They're HERE!" Dorothy squealed, "The boys are here!"

The three girls then lost their calm; they all got nervous… again…

"Oh my gosh!" They girls panicked and paced around the room.

"What should we do?" Hilde spoke up first, "What if we lost the beat? What if we lost our balance and fall? What if we stumble with each other? What if…"

"What if you should just calm down and relax?" The voice said behind them.

The girls turned and saw Relena on a white pale peach ballerina dress.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to work right now…" Hilde point it out by looking at the other girls who played with there hands uncontrollably.

"Girls, listen to me…" Relena took all of her friends shaken hands and smiled at them,

We are going out there with a smile on our faces, there are 1,250 people out there waiting for us to bring-down-the-house… Now, we NEVER let any of our audience down since all five of us started on stage and we will NOT disappoint them now!"

"God loves to watch us dance ladies! He even gave us a bonus," Relena grinned wickedly that caused the rest of the girls giggle, "There are five sexy-flaming men out there who just came to watch us dance… Are we going to disappoint them?"

The four girls snapped there heads back like they just got shock and answer immediately all together, "NO WAY!"

Relena laugh, "Then let's get this party started!"

"That's right!" Hilde put a hand on Relena's shoulder, "We are the stars of the Earth Sphere… Audience comes around the globe and space just to watch us each year events; we are not letting them down because of bunch of sexy men watching us tonight!"

"I agree, we are going to show them that the '_Heaven Stars_' are all about!" Catherine grinned.

Sally and Dorothy nodded their heads to the agreement.

By the time the girls pulled there confidence together, it was curtain time.

Outside, by the private seats I totally forgot what they are called… the boys sat themselves comfortably and waited for the show to start.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen the theater this packed…" Duo eyes wondered around the whole theater, "There must be a full house tonight!"

"Actually Duo, all tickets are sold out for the whole week!" Quatre answered, "The 2nd week is almost sold out too!"

"That is why they are called the '_Heave Stars_' and they will be remembered, I will make sure of it!" The man's voice was behind them; the boys turned around and stood up.

Daniel McDansel, the founder of the Star Theater. He wore a 3 piece black suit, hair combed and slick. For a mid 70 year old man, he looked very stunning.

"McDansel, the president of this theater," Mr. McDansel shook each boy's hands, "I am very glad to have you listed as my guest on the opening night… I am honored!"

"Thank you very much for having us!" chorus the boys.

"I would like to personally invite you to the after party; I already have permission from your agents… My _Angel's _would be very trilled to have you there…" For a very straight forward man, McDansel was a very trustworthy man with honor.

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We will be honored to join you to the after party Mr. McDansel!" Quatre answered for the group.

"Fantastic! We will meet you at the front hall after the finale!" Mr. McDansel bowed, "It is curtain time gentlemen, and we will see you afterward!"

"Enjoy the show!"

After McDansel left, the boys returned to their seats.

"Nice man… Heard he owns 5 children shelters and 5 homeless shelters," Duo mention when the lights dramatically turns low, "A very rich man after this play…"

"He is a much respected man Duo, he also own 6 major hospitals in the city and free check-ups to those who are in between middle and low class citizens!" Quatre watched the curtain rise up.

"Let's talk about this later; I want to see my _Onna_ dance!" Wufie clapped his hand when the curtain was all the way up.

"Let's enjoy the show guys…" Trowa said loud enough for the others to hear.

Heero remained silent, he was watching the dancers do there part. When his eyes caught one familiar dancer, he smiled.

Relena was wonderful; she entered the stage gracefully, like a _swan_…

TBC

* * *

My English needs work… Please, review is very much appreciated. 


	6. Chapter Six

My Wish to the Moon

By Princess Yukina

Disclaimer: I don't own GW but the lyrics are all handily created by yours truly... Please, enjoy and review.

Chapter 6

* * *

The show was fantastic, the boys enjoyed themselves even Wufie agreed that it was great.

"Hilde was fantastic!" Duo grinned, "She moved like silk!"

"Dorothy was wonderful her self," Quatre filled a note and stuck it on the bouquet of yellow roses, "To Miss Dorothy Catalonia, please…"

The messenger nodded and took the flowers away, he disappeared at the hallway.

"My Ona was the best; I don't care what other people say…" Wufie proudly say.

Two men in a 3 piece suit walked passed them.

"That tall Chinese woman was very pretty, what was her name?" the guy in black suit asked.

"Sally Po, very attractive!" the guy in a brown suit grinned.

Wufie heard this and he was about to go walk up to them but Trowa stopped him.

"It was just complement Wufie, calm down…" Trowa pulled him back.

Wufie continued to glare at the two men who were now talking to the usher.

Heero was watching the hallway where Relena and the other girls would appear, he was holding on to the white roses he picked up from the front desk who ordered it with his request.

Suddenly everyone was quite and then there they were, 5 stunning women walking down the hallway.

Applause was everywhere and they girls smiled and wave. They were stars and they deserved it.

Daniel McDansel walked over beside the girls as they pose for the cameras; it took 20mins to get away from the media.

Relena found her way beside Heero and they shared a moment.

"You looked wonderful in stage," Heero handed her the roses, "For you…"

"Aw, they're beautiful…" She looked at Heero and smiled, "Thank you, Heero…"

The couple just smiled at each other when camera's starting flashing like mad. They noticed that it was not just them that the media and cameras are flashing it, they other group were also mobbed.

"Ms. PeaceCraft! Mr. Yuy! Is there anything going on between the two of you?" One reporter asked.

"Mr. Chang! Ms. Po! Comments?" another said.

The questions went on until the group were pushed outside and in to the limos. Heero, Relena, Quatre, Dorothy, Hilde and Quo found them selves in one limo while the others are with Mr. McDansel and their agents.

"That was crazy… we're going to see what they pulled up on the papers tomorrow…" Duo tug his necktie lose.

"Not that it matters…" Quatre smiled at Dorothy who returned it.

"That's right; we're all seeing each other anyway…" Hilde pointed out.

"Yeah but we still have to watch out for them, they might pull some stunts…" Relena leaned over to Heero, "They're brutal…"

"Yeah but we can be as brutal as them," Duo grinned and Heero snicker.

The girls giggled.

"Don't hurt them…" Relena tug Heero's necktie.

"Don't tell me that, tell that to Wufie" Heero kissed her hair, "His one who can't control his temper at times…"

Their conversation changed to the show and how much they enjoyed it until they reached McDansel's mansion. It was large.

"Wow, big house…" Duo whistled.

"Relena's pad is bigger than this…" Hilde smiled and winked at Relena, "This is nothing compared to the castle in England!"

Duo blinked and looked at Relena, "You have a castle in England?"

"Been in the family was 15th generations, it's mine… My brother has his own in Ireland…" Relena answered.

"Holy cow, when can we go?" Duo nudges Hilde who giggled.

"Whenever…" Relena answered.

Quatre blinked, "We're free for a week next week!"

The girls looked at each other, "Us too…"

Plans were made and they agreed, next week, the group will fly out to England.

When the rest of the ganged arrived, they shared their plans. They all agreed to get away for a week.

The party was traditional and it was something the gang got bored at.

"10mins, in the front… Limo is waiting!" It was Duo who whispered in Heero's ear.

Heero looked over and found Duo and Hilde moving towards the front door; Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa and Catherine behind them.

Heero looked over to Wufie and Sally; they nodded and walk their way towards the front door as well.

Relena smiled and took his hand, Heero lead her away from the crowed and towards the front door.

The group has not noticed that Mr. McDansel followed all of their moves, he smiled.

'_Ah, to be young again…_' He chuckled and pulled his wife in his arms, "Darling, let's dance!"

Mrs. McDansel giggled and followed him to the dance floor.

The group found themselves in a dark underground club. It club was flashing with lights and the music loud that no one even recognize them or even bother to look.

They had the best time of their lives, it was 4am in the morning when they decided to leave and grab something to eat.

Carl's Diner, it was around the corner from the club and the group decided to eat their instead of the restaurant.

"Restaurants are not open at this hour of the mornings anyway, diners are 24/7" Hilde pointed out.

"You seem to know your way around here Hilde," Quatre asked.

"That's because this is where I used to live before my fame!" Hilde answered with a low smile.

"That's amazing," Duo smiled, "Were not so different after all!"

"Duo grew up in this kind of neighborhood himself…" Trowa answered, "I grew up on a traveling singers…"

"Traveling dancers for me…" Catherine said, "My parents were performers, happy couple!"

"My families are traditional and they support their children whatever they decided, mine was to be a singer…" Wufie looked over to Sally.

"Ditto" Sally smiled.

"I was raised with 24 sisters; I'm the only boy…" Quatre shyly confess, "My Father owns most of the business in the colonies…"

"My Family owns part of the shipping agency around the world and space colonies, only child…" Dorothy confesses.

"I'm the only daughter, I have 1 brother… My parents are business partners…" Relena confess, "They own most of the business in the world and part of the colonies…"

"My families were hermits; they go town to town looking for some place to perform…" Heero looked at Relena, "My Parents are still traveling around they might be poor but they're the happiest couple I've known beside Trowa's…"

"Heero's parents refuse to stop performing, they only uses the money he sends them for emergencies… they're very proud of him!" Quatre smiled.

"That's true; you should have seen them when Heero got the record deal with us…" Duo smiled, "They were so trilled they partied 5 days straight!"

They all exchange stories, like they were old friends. Having fun and staying out late, it was wonderful. No cameras, reporters and media. It was just the 10 of them having fun and they love every minute of it.

TBC…

* * *

I'm tired and I know I messed up at some for the parts but please, be patient with me… I haven't been my self XX R&R, please! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter Seven

My Wish to the Moon

By Princess Yukina

* * *

Chapter 7

Aberdeen, England

"OH MY GOD!" Duo's eyes were so wide that it might pop out, "Look at this! This is what I call 'Grand', damn!"

"Calm down Duo," Relena patted his back, "It's not that impressive…"

"Oh yes it is!" Duo frowned at her, "This castle's large and magnificent!"

Relena blushed, "It's nothing special, it's my place to get away from the media and press…"

"They don't know about this place?" Quatre asked.

"They do, everyone does," Relena sigh and then she explained, "As you saw earlier, it takes 30mins on a car ride from the front gate… Each perimeter is highly guarded, thanks to my brother…"

"Hidden cameras have been set up by my brother him self and monitored 24/7 by highly skilled Preventers…"

"How about blue prints of the castle?" Trowa asked he got interested.

"There is only one copy of the blue print was ever made, it's been locked up safe on my Father's bolts." Relena smiled.

"Well, that maybe but how about if the creator of the blue print has another copy?" Wufei asked, "What then?"

"Impossible, the creator only made one and only one," Relena giggled.

"How do you know that?" Duo asked.

This time, all of the girls giggled. It was Hilde who answered.

"That's because Relena IS the creator…"

The boys blinked and then stared at Relena like she got two heads. Relena let out a heartily laugh.

"Both my parents are one of the most successful business woman and man on their own terms and brother's a genius, it's only fair that I inherit some of the genes…" Relena grinned, "The castle was built 4 years ago, it took 3 years to finish…"

"Look AND brains, lovely combination!" Duo looked to his left, "Well, you picked the most impressive place to set it up!"

The rest of the group looked too, there on the high hill of Aberdeen, England stand the castle of Relena Peacecraft with the full view of North Sea.

"Very impressive, such a view will take anyone's trouble away…" Hilde leaned against Duo.

Dorothy held into Quatre's hand and sigh deeply, "It's romantic…"

Quatre squeezed her hand just a little, "…and we will create new memories!"

Everyone agreed, they have 5 days of fun and no Medias or press to bother them. There was a long term of silence as each couple held on to each other and looks over the ocean. Not noticing that 2 maids have taken all of there belongings inside and the driver already drove the car to the back of the castle.

A woman in her mid 50s approached the group with a gentle smile on her face, "Ahem…"

The group blinked and turned, Relena and the girls smiled, "Julia!"

"My Angels!" Julie opened her arms and the girls came around her for a hug, "I've received the DVD from Milliardo 2 days ago, I'm very proud of you girls!"

"Thank you" The girls kissed her cheek.

Julia then smirked and winked at the girls, "Who are these handsome young men you brought with you?"

Julia looked all of the boys over from head to toes, "Very attractive…"

"Julia, this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang…" Relena pointed on each boys, "They're singers, the Unforgivable Sin…"

"Guys, this is Julia Roberts!" Relena introduced he lady, "She's the care taker of the castle since it was built, she raised me when I was a little girl, she's Pagan's cousin!"

Julia's eyes twinkle, "Nice to meet you boys! It's the first time the girls brought men over, it's a pleasure that they've decided to start seeing someone!"

The girls blushed, "Julia!"

"Ho ho ho, I believe I embarrassed them!" Julia took 4 steps toward the castle, "Dinner is ready in 1 hour, and all you're belongings are in your rooms and ask the maids inside to take you there! Dinners on the veranda don't be late…"

The girls sighed as they watched Julia disappeared inside the castle doors.

"Well, let's go re-fresh up to our rooms and we meet down stairs in 30mins?" Relena asked.

"Sure!" Everyone answered.

Heero sighed deeply as his eyes wondered inside the room, it was large. The bed was four times bigger than him, 2 very large windows that over look to the ocean, 3 bookcases that was plastered to the wall with a very comfortable arm chair on the middle with a light stand and a small table on its side.

A floor was tiled soft yellow and brown, it matched the light brown color wall. The bathroom was located on the other side of the room and also a large walk in closet that was already been set with his cloths.

The list went on; it was very impressive and large.

Heero took a quick shower and changed his cloths when Duo and Quatre barged in with a shock look in his eyes.

"Look outside your window, NOW!" Duo pulled Heero by the arm towards the window, "There, over there!"

Trowa and Wufei came running in as well.

"What's this meaningless excitement is all a…" Wufie was cut off by the sight, "… wow"

Whales, about a dozen and was traveling north. It left the boys speechless.

"Ok, that's cool or what?" Duo grinned, "I've seen whales before but that was at sea world…"

"This is rare and it's a beautiful sight…" Quatre smiled.

"Do you think the girls see this?" Trowa asked, "There rooms are above us…"

At that very moment, Relena and the girls were sitting on the window seat of Relena's room.

"This is the 3rd time I've seen this now, it still leaves me speechless…" Hilde hug her legs, "It's touching…"

The rest of the girls were silent and watched the whales disappeared in the sea.

"Let's go downstairs and met up with the boys, it's almost dinner time…" Sally said as she and Cathy left the room, "Let's go ladies!"

Hilde and Dorothy followed; they talked about what to do about tomorrow. Relena blinked and then followed suit, she looked back to the window.

'_At least they're free from the rest of the world…' _Relena sigh and then left her room.

The subject of the whales was the interesting subject for the next 1hr during dinner. Heero watched Relena chatter with Hilde and Duo about how people would capture them and some would protect them, he smiled.

'_This week will be something to remember…_' Heero turned and then decided to pay attention to what Wufei got to say about the whales.

It was just the beginning…

TBC

* * *

Yes, I know… This chapter isn't even that interesting but I promise that the next 5 chapter of this vacation will be worth your time! A little of this and that, depends on my mood but it will be hot and relationship steaming! Please, R&R and look forward for the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter Eight

My Wish To The Moon

By Princess Yukina

Chapter 8

Aberdeen, England

It was 5:30am in the morning, 30mins before sunrise. Heero and Relena have gotten up very early just to see the sunrise. Sitting on sandy beach with his arms around her, Heero began to sing.

_I've never felt like this before_

_To anyone_

_You've touch my heart, my soul_

_I'm losing control_

_I couldn't believe my eyes_

_How you'd freed me_

_Like God have sent me a savoir_

_Of my own_

_Chorus_

_It's like a fairytale_

_A love at first sight_

_It's like everything_

_That all became so right_

_I never thought I'd fall in love like this_

_I never thought I'd be like this_

_To anyone_

_That I'll give all my life_

_For you…_

_Like the moon singing_

_A silent tune of Love_

_Like the stars dancing_

_Celebrating a new love_

_Like the sun smiling_

_Shining a new path of love_

_Even thou were apart_

_A piece of me is always there with you_

When he finished, Relena clapped her hands.

"That was beautiful," Relena smiled, "Heero, your very talented…"

Heero smiled back at her, "Thank you, Relena…"

They sat back quietly, enjoying the view of the ocean. Slowly, the sun began to shine. Excitement came to Relena.

"Wow…" She whispered, "It doesn't matter how many times I watch the sun rises, it always amaze me…"

She rested her head on Heero's shoulder and closed her eyes, "I'm glad I get to watch this with you…"

Heero rested his head on top of her head, "… I'm glad as well"

Another minute of silence until…

beep bee beep

Heero and Relena blinked, it was Heero's watch alarm. It reads, 6:00a.m. Heero sighed, he have forgotten to turn it off when he woke up at 5. Relena giggled.

"We should head back now," Relena said, "Everyone will be waking up soon and we have a big day today…"

Heero sighed, "Do we have to? Can't we just come back here and enjoy the sea?"

Relena laughed. She moved away from him and stood up, "Come on, it won't be that bad! I promise!"

Heero grunted and shook his head, "… I don't buy that"

Another laughed came from Relena; she took both of his hand and pulled him up.

"Let's go!'

Heero was on his feet and allowed the sandy brown haired girl pulled him back to the mansion.

'_This is going to be a very long day…' _Heero said to himself, _'… A VERY long day indeed'_

TBC…

Next Chapter: Date of all Time Part 1

GOMEN NA SAI! I re-created this chapter! The very 1st one was terrible, I'm very sorry! I'm doing my best writing this at 2:45A.M in the morning! Please, don't be angry… R&R, please!


	9. Chapter Nine

My Wish To The Moon

By Princess Yukina

* * *

Chapter 9

Aberdeen, England

The boys sat on the wooden bench; eyes closed and ignored the people that pass them by. In order from: Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Heero. 3hrs they've been sitting there and try there best to be patient. Luckily for them, they have disguise themselves before leaving the mansion or they would have been chased around town by giggling fan girls.

Wufei grunted, "Damn it all! How long are those girls planning to shop?"

"Chill W-man! They're girls! What did you expect?" Duo answered his annoyed friend.

"Still, they should be nice enough to not let us wait this long!" Wufei snapped at his braided friend, "Women and their shopping… Blah!"

The other boys just silently agreed with him even Duo. It was another 30mins before the girls appeared before them with about a dozen of shopping bags on each arm.

"Phew! That was fun!" Hilde said excitedly, "I'm famished!"

"Yeah, that was fun!" Cathy agreed.

"We should do that more often!" Dorothy added, "I'm hungry too!"

Relena and Sally just smiled at them.

The boys just watched them with an annoyed look on their faces, which the girls took noticed. They look at them with apologetic face.

"We are so sorry guys!" Relena came up to Heero and kissed his forehead, "Forgive me?"

Heero glared at her, "One hour shopping… right…"

Relena giggled nervously, "We lost track of time! I'm sorry!"

Hilde kissed Duo's nose, "Sweetie, I'm sorry!"

Dorothy kissed Quatre's cheeks, "Sorry baby…"

Cathy gave Trowa a kiss on the cheeks as well, "I'm sorry…"

All three guys just gave them a glare like Heero did to Relena but didn't say anything.

"Damn it woman! How could you let us wait for 3 and a half hours when we could have enjoyed the beach while your shopping?" Wufei's voice got the others to turn, "That was a totally waste of our time!"

The four couples blinked and then looked at Sally who looked at Wufei with a disbelief look.

"What kind of reaction is that when I apologize for making you wait?" Sally asked, "We lost track of time and I'm very sorry for making you wait!"

"That's no excuse! You should have thought about time while you were going around town and spending you money or useless things!" Wufei angrily added, "Look at those stuff you bought! Are you even going to use them all?"

Sally was shaking, which the others took notice beside Wufei who was busy being angry.

"Wufei, Sally's sorry for making us wait…" Quatre started, "The other girls are sorry as well so why don't we…"

Wufei turning to glare at him cut him off, "Mind your own business Quatre!"

Quatre was taken back as Dorothy pulled him by the sleeve to move slightly away from the arguing couple. Duo has also wisely moved away with Hilde by his side also pulling Cathy and Trowa with him. Heero who stood up have taken Relena by the hand and moved her a few meters away from them as well.

Wufei looked at Sally with anger in his eyes, yes, he was annoyed for Sally's lack of time but he was silently beginning to regret it. The look of hurt in Sally's eyes was clear but she wasn't about to let the man get away for all the things he just said.

"Well then, don't worry about me wasting anymore of your time…" Sally said in a calm tune of voice, "If I have known this side of you a 5 months ago, I won't have wasted my time…"

U/N: Oh yeah, the group have known each other for more than that but they've been dating for 5 months…

Wufei was taken back by her words, "Now, Sally… Listen…"

"No, I heard enough…" Sally turned around to leave, "Enjoy the rest of your vacation Chang Wufei, and goodbye…"

As Sally walk away, the rest of the group watched her leave with shock written on their face. Wufei was frozen on the spot.

Hilde pulled Dorothy on the sleeve and motion to her to follow Sally, the other girl agreed. Excusing themselves from the rest, they ran after Sally. Cathy and Relena eyed each other and excused themselves as well.

The other boys didn't bother to stop the girls from going after Sally; they didn't even know what to say or do if they have. All they could do was look at their friend who was still frozen from the shock. None of them expected that would have happened.

They have seen the couple argued and fought over the silliest things but they never have imagined that they would actually broke up. But then again, who wouldn't? After those hurtful words that came out of Wufei's mouth, they don't blame Sally for being angry but breaking up with him? It was a total shock.

"Um… Wufei? You ok their buddy?" Duo bravely put a hand on man's shoulder and slowly shake him a little, "Wufei?"

Duo pulled him hand back like he was stung when Wufei suddenly move.

"Wufei?" Quatre called out, "Um… You there?"

Then the boys jumped back, even Heero and Trowa when Wufei turned to them with an expression they've never seen before on the Chinese man. He was grinning like a fool but his eyes shows anger. Then they began to worry when Wufei began to laugh.

"Women, right? They're so dishonorably despicable!" Wufei said between laughs, "They can't stand being wrong or being corrected!"

And his laughed continued, it was loud enough for the others to hear but not to those who passes them by or close enough to them.

Heero took a few step forward to his Chinese friend, "Wufei, you over did it… You totally hurt her…"

"Those words you said to her hurt her, Wufei…" Quatre added, "She didn't deserved any of that…"

"Actually, the right words are 'burned' and 'shot down' more like it…" Duo corrected, "I mean, sure, she was late and so was the other girls…"

"Wufei, they're women and they deserve it after being cooped up from rehearsals and the press! You of all people should have understood that!"

"They're right Wufei," Trowa said, "Sally seriously didn't deserved those words you threw at her…"

Wufei didn't say anything; he just looked at his friends like they grew another head or something. Instead of saying anything at all, he walked away.

The four boys watched him leave, they sighed and looked at each other.

"Who's going to talk to him?" Duo asked, "I'm not good at any love advice for crap…"

"Ditto…" Trowa said, "I don't know what to say to him…"

"Leave me out of it," Heero added, "I'm not the expert on this…"

Then the three turned to their blond haired friend. Quatre blinked and looked back at his friends, he then got the silent message.

Quatre raise a hand and hung his head, "I'll go talk to him… but I can't promise you anything!"

Then he walked off to follow Wufei.

-

The girls found themselves back to the mansion but Sally was nowhere to be found. They re-group on the living room.

"I can't find her anywhere!" Hilde said sadly, "Where could she be?"

"She's not in her room either…" Dorothy said, "She couldn't have gotten that far…"

"She not in the garden or in the kitchen…" Relena said.

"She's not anywhere else…" Cathy added, "I'm worried…"

"We all are…" Dorothy bit her lower lip.

Just then Julia walked in the room, "Ladies? Is there a problem?"

Relena turned to the woman, "Julia, have you seen Sally?"

"We need to find her, fast!" Hilde added.

"Well, I saw the poor dear come home and look very stressed out and she looked like she's about to cry," Julia played with her fingers, "She dropped her bags and asked me not to tell anyone where she is… She said she'll be home for dinner and that's in 4 hours…"

"What have happened?"

The other girls looked at each other with worried and distress look in their eyes. Not knowing what to tell the woman before them. Dorothy decided to tell the tale.

"Wufei have said some horrible things to her and totally hurt her with those words," Dorothy started, "Well, the outcome was a break up between them…"

The middle age woman put a hand on her mouth to stop a gasp; she was shock, "Oh my lord… the poor dear…"

"Tell me everything you know…"

Then they told Julia what have happened with a few comments from Hilde and Cathy.

"She didn't deserve it!" and "He shouldn't have said those awful words to her…"

A few minutes later after they were finish, Julia have made up her mind.

"Why don't you girls go freshen up and I'll go talk to the poor dear…" Julia gentle pushed them out of the room, "Go, go! I'll deal with Sally, don't you dears worry!"

The girls were not so sure but then again, it was Julia and they have turned to the woman for advice for years. They've decided to leave it to her and walked out of the room.

"Now, then…" Julia sighed as she walked out the room.

Exiting the house, she turned to marbled stairs on the side of the mansion that leads down to the beach. Once she reached the bottom, she walked about 5 meters and found a familiar blond.

She was sitting on the sand with her knees against her chest, chin resting on them and eyes fix on the ocean. Fresh stains of tears trail her pretty face and few drops were streaming down.

"Sally dear?" Julia called out as she put a hand on the girls shoulder.

Sally looked up to the woman but said nothing, she returned to stare at the blue water. Julia sighed as she took a seat beside her.

"I met my Andrew when I was about you age," Julia started, "Oh, was he a looker! All the girls in town wanted him…"

"He was everything I ever dreamed of! A little loose on the edge but he was just perfect!"

Julia started to laugh, "We were friends for a long time but I have this secret desire for him… Even if he dated other girls I still love him with all my heart…"

"We also have our differences… Oh, the things we fight over! It driven both of us mad! Of course, the girls he dated hate the thought of another girl getting close to him, so they would always try to get me away from him…"

Sally tore her eyes away from the ocean and looked at the woman beside her.

"Then one day, Andrew found out about it and got angry with them… Then he turned around and started yelling at me of why I didn't say anything to him…" Julia smiled sadly, "We argued about it, it was stupid and we both knew it but neither of us like to let the other get the upper hand…"

"So, in the end… We didn't talk for like a month or so… We would avoid being in each other's way until that day…"

"My Father got a promotion… at Paris," Julia sighed, "My family and I needed to move, so, since I thought that Andrew hated me… I followed along with my Father's plan and moved to Paris…"

"What did Andrew say about this?" Sally finally spoke.

"I didn't tell him…" Julia sadly answered, "Since he didn't talk to me for such a long time, I didn't think it matted and he would hear it from the people in town anyway so I left without saying goodbye…"

Sally was taken back, shocked that Julia have done such a thing to the man she love, "What have happened to him?"

"Well, it was about 2 years after when I returned back to visit my friends who I kept in touch with… None of them mention Andrew or I ever asked about him…" Julia smirked, "But in the back of my mind, I wanted to know everything that have happened to him… So when I returned, I brace my self…"

"For what?" Sally asked but was taken back when she looked at Julia's eyes, "Oh…"

"Yes, well, it was a possibility since he was such a hot-shot and all but I still have hoped that he wasn't… and well, when I finally saw them that day, it wasn't what I expected," Julia began to laugh, "He yelled at me for not telling him or saying goodbye or even write to him for the past 2 years… and then…"

A long pause, Sally blinked as she watched Julia's cheeks turned crimson, "And then?"

"Well, we were in the middle of the center along with our friends… They were laughing at us while we argued and then shocked for what Andrew did…" Julia bit her lower lip before continuing on.

"He kissed me…"

Sally's eyes widen, "He did?"

"Oh yes, he did… and I was totally shock…" Julia laughed, "It was a soft and sweet kiss, it took my breath away…"

"It was then we became a couple and I moved back into town… and about another year later, we got married…"

Sally was totally moved and she smiled, "That was a very sweet and moving story Julia… but why tell me this?"

"You love him don't you?" Julia turned to Sally, "the young man, Wufei?"

Sally looked down to the sand between her and the woman, "His such a jerk and at times he makes a very horrible comments about women, which totally bothers me…"

"His aggression about anything womanly is annoying and disturbing at times but at most part, his sweet and a gentleman…"

Sally's tears began to fall again, "It upsets me so much when he does it, making me sound weak and incapable…"

Julia listened to the girl with understanding look in her eyes, which she does since she went through them her self.

"But his such a great guy when he wants to be and he is but he choose to be that way when he dislike something and such…" Sally said, "He doesn't like a woman who doesn't follow his every word which is being ignorant and wrong!"

"But no matter how angry or upset or bothered by his words…"

Sally looked up to Julia, "I love him still…"

Julia wiped the tears away from the girl's eyes and kissed her lids before facing her again with a soft smile.

"Men are like that at times dear," Julia patted her back, "You just have to learn and understand it…"

"I did! Oh, Julia! I did try to understand him!" Sally cried, "How many times I have to hear him horribly comment about women when we are alone? How many times I have to sit there and let him tell me how to dress and how to wear my make-up or how to talk to other men… It's like he wants me to change for him!"

Julia sighed deeply and then finally came to a conclusion, "Do you want to leave and take some time away alone? I'll ask that damn agent of your to give you girls some free time!"

Sally was about to object but Julia stopped her, "No buts! I'll give him a called when I returned to the mansion and I'll get your bags ready for you and you can leave tonight when everyone is sleeping…"

Sally was grateful, she hugged Julia tightly, "Thank you very much Julia!"

And then something have caught her attention, "Wait… What happened to Andrew, you husband?"

Julia laughed, "My dear, you know my husband!"

It took Sally a few minutes to realize it, "Oh my god! For the past few years I've known you! I never knew! The 'Andy' the caretaker and cook?"

Julia laughs and nodded, "Yes, that's my Andrew!"

Sally laughed at this, "Oh my! I never knew!"

Julia patted her head, "Child! If you and the other girls would visit her more often, you would have known that! I believe Relena is the only one who knows!"

With a few more conversation, Julia stood up and pulled Sally up to her feet, "Now, why if you would patiently wait here until dinner starts, you can sneak you way up to your room and clean up! I'll have dinner brought up to you!"

"What about the other girls?" Sally asked.

"I'll let them know in the morning…" Julia smiled and kissed her cheeks before walking away.

-

True to her words, Julia have called the girls agents and battered him to give them a little more time. Which greatly worked since the agent happened to be her elder son, Marco, and have given the girls a month off. Of course, during dinner which everyone attend to. Sally sneaked up to her room and cleaned up, her suitcases all ready to go as well.

In the dining room, no spoke a word to each other. Earlier, Julia has asked them not to disturb Sally for the rest of the night, which they agreed. Also, in the dining table they were too worried to say anything at all. Wufei looked like he got run over by a truck three times but he was too proud to even say anything.

Quatre have returned to the rest of the gang after a 40min chat with Wufei but did not accomplish much. They've just decided to leave up to him and walked back to the mansion and met up with the other girls. Wufei have joined them an hour later.

Cathy decided to break the silence, "Is there anything you guys would like to do tomorrow?"

Duo, who have been itching to speak up answered, "There's a carnival just west from here about a 30min drive, I would like to check it out…"

"I heard about that too!" Quatre smiled, "I heard they got some great attractions up there!"

"That sounds fun," Hilde said, "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Dorothy giggled, "That's should be fun…"

Heero eyed Relena; she smiled at him and nodded.

"Us too…" Heero called out.

Everyone in the table then looked at Wufei who remained quite and kept on eating his food. He have ignored them and barely paid much attention to there conversation. The rest of the group decided not to say anything at all.

After dinner, everyone went on his or her separate way. Heero and Relena decided to take a walk on the beach. Hilde and Dorothy with Duo played poll while Quatre and Trowa played chess. Wufei decided to sleep early.

It was about 11:45p.m when everyone have retired for the night and about 1a.m in the morning when Sally sneaked out with her luggage with the car waiting patiently outside.

It was that morning during breakfast that they have found out that Sally was gone. Julia have assured them that she is somewhere safe and she will be meeting them by the end of the month back to Sank Kingdom. Everyone understood why Sally did it but only one of them was shock and upset.

Wufei clenched his fist until it began to bleed, also his lower lip have shown distress. He cursed under his breath.

"Damn woman…"

TBC

* * *

Yes, I know this was suppose to be 'Date of all Time' but I've decided to change it and made it more dramatic…

To all chapters, this is the longest and without any of my lyrics! How weird!

And those who are Chang Wufei Fan, don't hate me for making him sound like an ass… I just couldn't help my self!

Anyway, review please!


End file.
